The ROBLOX Code: Before the Code 2: The Gold Planet
by GreatOverseer
Summary: After the end of the Crazed, Herobrine is captured and sent on a mission to the mysterious gold planet, where he must bring back thirty stacks of gold. But is there more to this gold planet than meets the eye, and will this be Herobrine's last gasp?
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

_Nobody really knows how big the universe is. Some say it's small and inside our heads, and some others say it's massive and branched. Some just wish they'd make up their minds and figure out what exactly the universe is._

_The product of this universe's extreme size is that there are an awful lot of planets in it. These planets can be as fixed as Blockia, where spherical beings are shunned to the lowest points of society while a cube rules as king; or they could be as free as... well, Earth. Some planets are uninhabited, miserable places. The problem with these planets is that over time they got in the way of things. Interstellar vehicles were stuck behind huge conga lines of moonlets in one notorious incident near Arroq Statol._

_But some planets stay put. They don't move in conga lines, but follow a perfect orbit. They are uninhabited, save for some tourists that may or may not pop in for a bite to eat, and the Interblox Mining Company starships that hang over these planets day and night. One such planet, sunken into myth and legend like jell-o in a mold, is the mysterious planet of Oro. It is said to be made of pure gold all the way down to the core, where the gold flows hot and runny. The oceans on Oro are said to be chilly liquid gold, an impossibility to be sure; however it is a legend, so what would you expect? The people of Oro are said, as well, to have died from turning into gold themselves. Many people have tried to find Oro, but none have ever returned save for one old man, and he died a day later from metal fever (a skin-mineralization disease that turns you into a metal statue)._

_The odd thing was, his statue was lead, not gold._


	2. Chapter 2

Herobrine zipped and skipped over the top of the water, scaring the living daylights out of a nearby pig. The Minecraftian Mountains, along with an overpowering view of Murdock's Bane far in the distance, filled the sky.

Suddenly an arrow sizzled over his head. He looked around for his friend Skeleton #3, and saw him sitting quietly on a beach chair eating a melon, and his bow a couple hundred yards away. So who had shot him?

"It's Herobrine!," a voice shouted. "Finally! I've been waiting ages to see him!" It turned out to be an overeager youth with a gigantic longbow standing on top of a ridge of stone jutting from the sand. Skeleton #3 looked at this youth.

"Eh," he grunted, and went back to his melon. Herobrine spun in an arc and knocked the longbow out of the youth's hands. The youth stepped back. There was a click of TNT being charged, then a blinding whiteness.

) oooooooooooooooooooo (

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed you, Herobrine," a voice rang out of the haze of unconsiousness.

Herobrine tried to sit up, but every inch ached.

"Who are you," he rasped.

"Eh, nobody you need worry about," the voice came again. This time, Herobrine could see the outline of a shimmering blue person.

"Are you wearing diamond armor?" Herobrine asked suspiciously.

"I could be," the voice said. "It is customary."

Now the person was in clear focus. It was a guy in diamond armor, with a sword resting at his belt and a bow on his back. Two bows, actually.

"My name is GylleGris," the guy said. GylleGris's eyes were the only thing in his smiling face that looked out of place; they were hard, cold, mean, and literally orange. "Please be welcome to my humble abode, Herobrine. I am surprised you can talk."

"Everyone is," Herobrine grumbled. his side ached, and Herobrine wondered if he had schrapnel in him.

"Your skeleton friend shot my assassin in the throat," GylleGris noted. "Please tell me why the assassin got it, but not the TNT lighter."

"TNT lighter?" Herobrine said. "So the blast was planned, and not just a Creeper?"

"Yes. It's a habit of mine that I plan before taking prisoners." GylleGris stood from the chair he had been sitting in. There was a roaring fire behind him that kicked up sparks every so often.

"Would you like some pumpkin brandy?" he asked. The eyes glinted. Herobrine couldn't help feeling that the drink was going to be poisoned.

"Sure," he replied, going along with his best tactic, which was to go along with it.

The kidnapper moved away, and Herobrine spent the intervening time studying the table on which he was bound, vertically. The cuffs that held him were worked out of the glass of Soul Sand, meaning that they were virtually unbreakable from the inside. Clockwork mechanisms held them in place like hinges, probably made to snap back if the cuffs were unlocked for a great period of time. The table itself was made of Netherrack, the most flammable substance known to Crafter. A torch below the table was barely seen out of the corner of Herobrine's eye.

As well as that, behind him, there appeared to be a Wither Skeleton with a battle axe. Two, now he came to see them.

GylleGris came back with drinks on a wooden tray. They were vivid orange. He offered one to Herobrine, who, forgetting the warnings screaming in his brain, took one and drank it in one go. Surprisingly, it didn't kill him, or poison him, or anything of the sort. It was genuine pumpkin brandy, and was that a hint of Nether Wart in the mix? He liked Nether Wart.

"You must be wondering why I bother to keep you alive," GylleGris predicted accurately. "This is because I've seen you in places where a normal Crafter would either die quickly or die horribly, or be sucked into dungeon dimensions. I need you, Herobrine."

"Er, need me for what?" Herobrine asked curiously.

"To carry out a mission of mine. I have been waiting for someone who could do it, someone like you, Herobrine. Tell me, are you particularly at home around gold?"

"Uhhh, not particularly, no," Herobrine answered.

"Oh?" GylleGris looked taken aback. "Skeletons?" The two Wither Skeletons behind Herobrine, each taller than an Enderman, raised their axes. As they were brought level with his throat, and a scratching sound came from the windows and door, Herobrine said, triumphantly: "Too late."

The door opened. In fact it blew inward in a cloud of sawdust and smoke. The torches by the door were catapulted into the far wall near the fire, where they shattered. Rain blew in throught the doorframe. The Wither Skeletons stepped forwards, axes twirling in their hands, and felled the first wave of skeletons that entered. Skeleton #3 cautiously peeked in at Herobrine.

"Hi," he said, and waved.

"Get me out of here, quick," Herobrine called to Skeleton #3.

"Er, hold on," Skeleton #3 yelled, and deflected a blow from a battle axe with a piece of loose wood. The large Wither Skeleton he was fighting looked, for a moment, shocked, and then swung again. Skeleton #3 blocked the axe blow with such ferocity that it spun out of the giant skeleton's hands and smashed against the wrist cuff on Herobrine's left arm. Herobrine struggled with the other one, and had almost completed it when he heard a growl and saw the previously unnoticed third Wither Skeleton charge out of the gloom behind him. With all his forward force he swung the table up on its hinges so it was a wall. The skeleton made a thump and rattle as it struck and its second-to-top disk slid out, leaving the head to fall. Herobrine completed the right cuff and crouched at the foot of the table, listening through the sounds of fighting. Someone had a flint and steel...

Herobrine grabbed the arm that was about to light the table on fire, lit it himself, and swung it at the invisible enemy. There was a grunt and squeal as the now-revealed pigman fell with no left arm or left ribcage.

GylleGris had gone. The Wither Skeletons were on their last legs, literally, and that was the only pigman in the meelee that Herobrine had just killed. The room was empty except for Skeleton #3 and some black armored SSO (Skeleton Special Ops) members with tactical crossbows held in front of them.

"Alright," Herobrine said to Skeleton #3. "Let's find a portal out of this place. We can hide in the mountains, I think." Most portals are in the basement, Herobrine thought. So...

"Spec Ops," Herobrine ordered, "get me about ten blocks of TNT explosives." The explosives were proferred, and Herobrine dug a ten block hole in the ground and surrounded it with water to insulate the shock. Then, he used his flint and steel to light the topmost block of TNT. The block sparked and almost jibbered with stored energy. There was the sound of an explosion, then silence as the water poured into a hundred block-deep hole. At the bottom was a room with a sort of purplish glow coursing through it.

"Ride the water," Skeleton #3 ordered the SSOs. Herobrine leaped down the hole without the aid of water, followed by Skeleton #3 and the SSO troops through a waterfall. As Herobrine was some sort of demigod (being the shunned brother of Notch), he landed with relatively no shock. He waited patiently as the others slid down the waterfall the explosion had made, and hummed a little ditty, optomistic as a graveyard. The second bar of the ditty was about to come to his lips when it was hummed with considerably more skill from behind him. The hum sounded like GylleGris's voice, and Herobrine turned. But it was a mere audio box set into the wall.

"GylleGris?" he called. "I know you're here somewhere!"

"Nope," came the answer, "I'm in the Nether. Just go through the portal over to your backside, yes, the gold one." The Nether portal was indeed made of gold, which was odd as it defied the fabric of reality and skewed Herobrine's mind to the point of having a strangled cranium for about a half second then leaving him with a lingering thought which he voiced out loud to the invisible GylleGris.

"Why gold?" he asked.

"Because I like it," GylleGris said. "Why should you just be able to make Nether portals out of Obsidian? Besides, it works. Come on. Try it." Pause. "It won't hurt a bit."

GylleGris sounded hurt, misunderstood, and Herobrine was moved enough to wait for the others to get down before whispering, "Right guys. Let's go and give the man some company."

As soon as he stepped into the Nether portal he knew something was up. For one thing, the sound from the intercom had changed from static to a sort of giggling noise. Soon this grew to a chuckling, then to a sort of maniacal screeching cackle that never sounds good over an intercom. Herobrine tried to step out of the portal, but a gold haze was growing in front of him, holding him in place. Wait, what? Gold?

"What was it you said about gold?" Herobrine screamed through the sudden noise in his ears and mind, like tons of gold sumo wrestlers tap dancing on a chain link fence wearing bells and tassels and stilleto heels with razorblades on the ends.

"I said you'd need to like it!," came the reply just as blackness came.

Skeleton #3 and the SSOs stopped in their tracks as the portal was disassembled with pistons and Herobrine vanished.

"Bloody hell," one of the SSOs said.

When Herobrine stepped out of the portal, a grueling five minutes later, he put one hand over his white eyes and said, "Whoo!" in shock.

"I never knew there was this much gold in the Nether," he observed.

The entire stretch of land in front of him, the trees, the grass, and even the waters at his back, were made of solid gold.

**(Note: Skeleton #3 is a character from another book in the series, as Skeletons #1 and 2 died from a zombie invasion. Longbows don't exist in Minecraft, but I wish they did. Murdock's Bane is a large mountain that I found on my world recently, and I called it that because I like the name Murdock and becuase it's a bane to all who are afraid of heights.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Herobrine stared. Yes, it was all true. The gold looked real, and the grass at his feet clinked as he walked on this strange new world. The tall grasses near the trees were as hard to break as cobweb, and the tree's leaves were like stone. Herobrine barely even began to speculate what actual stone would be like, besides the fact that it would be very very hard to mine.

Even the light was gold here. Everything had a gold tint to it even when it wasn't gold at all, just cloth or diamond.

Herobrine neared a small pool of gold. It was molten, but when he touched the liquid it was cold as normal water. How very odd. Herobrine was about to inspect further when a voice boomed out of the sky.

"I told you it would need some getting used to!," the voice swelled. "Yes, this is GylleGris. Hello, how are you, and all that. Now, how are you liking it?"

"Mind blown," Herobrine answered. "Just one question: why?"

"No reason other than to mine, of course," GylleGris rumbled from the heavens. "In fact I'll need you to collect, before the three days are out and the planet is destroyed by the solar flares, at least thirty stacks of gold blocks. I'm sorry, did I mention the solar flares? My apologies."

Herobrine had seen some really weird stuff in his lifetime of about a million years, but none had prepared him for the gold planet or the tiny lick of bright infrared flame that lapped at his heels suddenly. He yelped; the fire had melted through his shoes in the blink of an eye.

"Whatis this?" he asked GylleGris. GylleGris paid him no attention whatsoever as he went on: "Oh, and did I warn you about the Gold Spiders? No, I probably should have waited and seen your reaction to them myself. They're about nine meters tall and made of pure enchanted gold, but otherwise nothing you haven't seen." The sound of static filled the sky for a moment, then all was silence.

The demigod made a humble house that night, out of about a ton of golden dirt blocks that could have bought a hundred castles. In other words, he made a tent out of nine blocks and fell asleep on the hard, cold ground a few minutes later. The trickling of the molten stream of cold gold lulled him into slumber.

The next morning he woke to see a large convoluted shape sitting in a tree, watching him. It looked to have a hundred arms all wrapped into a ball, with only two used as feet or hands. Two dull lapis eyes glinted at him. When he made a move towards it it flickered off into the trees, moving through the gold leaves like they were water. He took a journey across the golden, tree-covered hills of what could quite possibly be farmland, although it seemed nobody had farmed it for millenia.

During his day, he saw more of the tree-dwellers when he sat to eat a golden apple every so often. They didn't just have lapis eyes. One had redstone bulbs set in its head that bulged like glowstone lamps.

Sometimes when he trekked through a dense clump of trees a much stranger thing lmbered across his path. It was a big gold brick, one meter wide and over twenty meters long, with maybe one or two abberants of fifty meters or more in length and twenty meters in width. They were protectec by some sort of shield of invisible material, and Herobrine was forced to wait as they passed.

Every once or a while GylleGris would come back on and swear, closing the line. Heorbrine had heard of accidentally butt-dialing a cell phone, but never on this scale.

He set up a little camp where he at last fell in a heap unwilling to get up again. Looking around he discovered a reinforced diamond pickaxe in his inventory, and started to work on the thirty stacks of gold that GylleGris had ordered. Mining was hard and grueling. Sweat rolled down Herobrine's back as the sun beat down and he made small indents on a dirt block. When that dirt block was done, he would move on to the next, then the next, at almost an unbearable pace. After an hour of frantic mining, during which he had to use some TNT he had stolen a few months before, he had ten full stacks of gold.

Sighing, he rolled back onto the shimmering surface he had carved for himself, and fell asleep. He woke up an hour later in good spirits.

The tree dwellers, ever present, had started to become a little more daring. They swung over Herobrine's head as he walked through tall grasses, and once tried to steal his inventory as he dozed lightly for about ten minutes by a huge lake of gold. The gold bricks became more numerous, in herds this time, going off in their habitual paths like buffalo (or bison, it depends on where you're from).

It was after a number of hours, finally, that Herobrine collected his thirty stacks of gold.

When he had done so he collapsed onto the ground, and called GylleGris's name. A hum and some feedback played through the sky, and seconds later GylleGris's voice boomed down like thundering elephants.

"You have collected thirty stacks of gold?"

Herobrine nodded. "Yes," he gasped. "Now get me out of here."

GylleGris paused, and there was a distinct conversation in Netherese.

"Gylle, don't. He's caused too much."

"Why shouldn't I bring him up?"

"He is brother of Notch."

"But sir-"

"No buts. Our power is small anyways."

GylleGris returned.

"I'm sorry, Herobrine, but you will have to take the portal back," he rumbled. "My employers need to be alone for a while." There was a boom and a massive ship sat parked in the sky. It was indeed huge, and disc shaped like a flying saucer. Herobrine yelled and clutched his hands over his eyes as brilliant beams arced out of the bottom from small portholes and smashed large chunks of the land apart.

Herobrine placed one block of gold upon the ground, then another. As he drew nearer to the ship, the conversation turned frantic.

"Move the ship, Gylle!"

"Can't. Something's gone wrong and another thing overheated..."

"Just do it."

"Okay."

The ship moved. Herobrine, with one last desperate burst, leaped off the top of the block tower. He hurtled a mile up into the air, using his godlike abilities to reach the ship and cling on to a bar at the bottom. As the ship roared away, a beam which was probably the most powerful one yet smashed into the gold planet- and blew it up. chunks of gold, some burning and some not, sailed out behind. Herobrine twisted his body as the gold spun dangerously close, never hitting him.

GylleGris was in there somewhere. Herobrine swung himself onto another bar, then onto the ship's wing. Clasping onto a turret which was for the moment off, he clambered over the side, then pelted over the curved hull. Arriving at a porthole, he ripped it out and stuck his head in. There were a couple Wither Skeletons firing arrows at him. He quickly withdrew his head, then his entire body plummeted down. He weaved, and kicked the first in the stomach area, then grasped the second and ripped its head off its neck vertebra. But already he was being mobbed by more Wither Skeletons, and as fast as he ploughed through those, more arrived to fill their places.

And as suddenly as the crowd had been attacking him, they stopped.

They parted into two halves, leaving a pathway. Down the pathway walked, or rather floated, two strange creatures. They had no legs, but rather a large spinal cord with rib-like things sticking out of the sides. Their arms were long and thick, and stuck out to either side. The strangest things were the heads. One sat centrally, while the other two sat on the ends of the arms. All looked menacing, and this combination was enough to put even Herobrine off his nerves. He clutched his fists in front of him.

"We are the Withers," the one on the left said.

"Please do not move, Brother of Notch," the one on the right threatened, "or you will have a hole in your head the size of a typical pig." It waved its heads menacingly.

GylleGris pushed through them. He walked up to Herobrine and uppercutted him. Herobrine spun away. The Withers aimed their heads at him, but GylleGris stopped them.

"Please," he ordered, "I need to deal with this myself." He unsheathed a diamond sword from his scabbard, and another from the other one. Herobrine quietly took an iron sword from one of the Wither Skeletons, and held it in position.

"It's been not quite a while, has it?" GylleGris asked. Herobrine cocked his head.

"A few days," he said, "of leaving me on a doomed planet? Could actually feel like a while in my opinion."

"You're gonna have an enjoyable death," GylleGris laughed, and spun towards Herobrine. Herobrine brought his sword into a parry, and Gylle's diamond sword clashed against it. Herobrine then swung his sword at the helmeted head. GylleGris blocked. He twirled his swords while advancing towards the demigod, and Herobrine had to frantically raise his sword and fend off the rapid blows. Gylle finally stopped tworling and did a savage crushing blow to Herobrine's iron sword, which shattered. Herobrine jumped to avoid the next, then ducked as Gylle swept it over his head, then leaped again, fastening his hands on the ceiling. He felt pain in his foot, and GylleGris howled in triumph. Herobrine launched down from the ceiling and sent a shockwave arcing out at GylleGris. The guy was so stunned that he flew back, lost balance, and crashed to the ground. He resurfaced, and swung the left-hand sword, but Herobrine ducked under and grabbed the arm, twisting it and freeing the weapon.

Now they both had diamond swords. Gylle's and Herobrine's swords were brought into a series of fast moves in rapid succession. The insane blur of swords and sparks seemed to be having an effect on the Wither Skeletons. They shrank back as if they were worried of being smashed themselves.

Herobrine's foot was hurting, badly. He couldn't block the pain out. He could control it, however, and this he did while his opponent slashed and parried in front of him.

Suddenly the ship lurched. Gylle was thrown off balance again, and Herobrine saw his chance. Leaping with the sword held point-to-the-floor, he did a crazy warrior swipe and cleaved GylleGris in half. The armor shattered into a million pieces, and the man fell, definitely dead, upon the ground.

The Wither Skeletons swarmed around Herobrine again, but he used his diamond sword to cut through them all, launched the sword at the Withers and cut them in half as well, and ran out of the room into the cockpit. The visi-screen was flecked with static, but the controls still worked. Herobrine set navigation to Minecraftia (more accurately to the planet of Arroq Statol), and watched the stars fly by.


End file.
